Dock seals form a weather seal between a trailer and a loading bay. Various types of dock seals have been developed and are know in the industry. Inflatable seals that engage the sides and top of a trailer are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,745, 3,939,614 and 5,109,639 to O'Neal, Frommelt and Moore, respectively. A portable inflating seal that engages the rear end of a trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,402 to Moody. An expanding seal engaging the sides and top of a trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,607 to Bjervig. A compression seal that seal against the rear end of the trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,205 to Styba. A compressible deflecting seal that engages the side and top of a trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,364 to Fettig. A compressible L-shaped seal that engages the sides and top of a trailer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,279 to Layne. Various problems exist with each of these dock seals. For example, conventional compression seals are impractical for large variations of trucks and trailers especially those with rear steps or tail gates. Conventional wiping seals and shelters do not provide as good of seal efficiency of a compression seal. A problem with conventional dock shelters is that they include rigid materials that are prone to damage by the trailers when backing into the loading bay. The present invention is intended to resolve these and other problems.